Quite Literally Jurassic World
by NeverGiveUpNeverGiveIn
Summary: The Doctor and Rose had just finished their adventure with a werewolf trying to take over the planet, and the Doctor decided that they should have a rest. Of course, this involves dinosaurs. Rose is tired. The Doctor is, well, the Doctor. And Ellie is American. / Alright, kids, I'm using part of the Jurassic World plot, because I am extremely creative and original.
1. Oh Shit

"Ellie, don't move!"

"Wasn't really planning on it!" I let out a frustrated breath and looked down. "Holy crap, okay."

"Just- just stay right there!" He had to yell so I could hear him.

"Uh-huh."

I shifted my eyes to the guy next to me. "So, crazy day, right?" He smiled tightly and awkwardly and nodded. "We will get out of this, you know? He's a brilliant man, he'll think of something."

"He's just waving a stick around!"

"Oi!" Guess he heard that.

"Well he isn't wrong! Do you actually have a plan?"

"Yes!" Pause. "Maybe! It's a plan in progress, respect the plan!" I sighed.

"One of us could probably make it," he whispered. "Just avoid as many cracks as possible and one of us could go." I snapped my head towards him.

"Are you crazy?!"

"It's basic survival." I finally took in to just how much he was sweating, panting. He was breaking.

"Hey, keep your head on! We can _both_ make it, _both of us. I promise._ "

"You keep on doing that, you and him, and that girl, promising. Too many people are dead. And I'm not gonna die today," he leaned to sprint back to the cliff.

"Everything alright over there?"

I ignored him, "Zach, this is crazy. Just hold on a second, calm down." I put my hands on his shoulders.

" _No_!"

"Ellie? Zach?"

"I'm not going to die! I'm sorry." Zach pushed me back further on the glass bridge, and I could feel my body's impact fracturing the already broken ground more.

"No!"

"Zach what are you doing?"

"You idiot!"

"Ellie!" Zach ignored these calls and ran as fast as he could back towards the group. He leapt over the last crack and made it back to solid ground, landing on his side and rolling onto his back. Everyone was silent. No one moved to help Zach up. No one dared to breath.

I looked at the breaking glass beneath me. It was like a spider web. I heard the glass creak and felt the support beams shudder. "Oh god."

"Ellie!" I looked up. "Run!" Suddenly everyone remembered that they had voices.

"Go! Go!"

"Get up!"

"Run!"

"Oh my god!"

"For god sakes, run!" I twist my body to turn over as quick as I can, digging my hands into the glass and pushing myself up. I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I listened to the glass crashing behind me and used it as motivation to keep going.

"Keep going!" My legs started to hurt.

"Don't stop!" I could feel a cramp in my right side.

"Go faster!" I was so close now.

"Go, Ellie, go!" The Doctor shouted. Zach was quiet. Run, run, run. I felt it. I felt the crack beneath my foot. And then I felt nothing.

 **Heyo. So, I'm trash. I can't even remember the last time I was here. But I came back! I deleted my other story, cause I am already rewriting it, and I'm leaving Castiel up because I'm also rewriting it, but not completely. I'm also starting a new story, this one, before finishing my stories because... I just like making things difficult for myself. I honestly don't know if this will be a series after this whole one adventure I'm writing, but when I finish it, you guys can decide.**


	2. Reunion-ish?

"Flight 647, prepare for landing." Oh, finally, land. Land is good. Seeing as that I've been in the air for twelve hours. Well, I guess I'm a little bit higher than the air. I looked out at the view from my passenger seat window. There it is. Jurassic World. The planet of the dinosaurs. I've been there at least three times, but I was little, so I barely remember. I'm pretty sure that other than a few tourists, I'm the only one that's excited to be here. No one gets excited about dinosaurs anymore.

Everyone's teleport bracelet beeped, and we all stood up from our seats to go to the front of the plane. Teleportation bracelets. Way better than vortex manipulators travel wise, but it'll still make you a bit woozy. My dad said that they were working on fixing that. Oh, my dad! I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him in... Well, a long time. He's always busy with his work here, even though he never tells me what it is. I hope we can talk about it when I meet up with him.

"Teleporting row 243." Ah, that is my cue. I pressed the button on the side of my band and closed my eyes. Woah, that is definitely the floaty feeling. Like you're falling, but you're standing at the same time. Like vertigo, I suppose. Suddenly everything felt warmer, humid even. I breathed in. Definitely smell funnel cake. I open my eyes to find myself standing with the others from my row, right in the center of where the main part of the park is. Right, he told me to meet him in the big museum-y building, which should be... Aha! There it is. Boy, he wasn't kidding. That is big. I made my way through the the people, trying to avoid as many elbows and shoulders as I could.

When I finally made it to the building and entered it, the first thing I saw was a large blue projection of one of the dinosaurs. Kids ran through it and giggled with delight. There were multiple stations with machines that both kids and adults interacted with. On both sides of the room there were two staircases curving down and inwards, ending at two opposite sides of the center of the room. This room feels familiar, but I forgot what's upstairs... "Ellie!"

I turned to my right and smiled, seeing my father approach me with open arms. "Dad." I hugged him tightly.

"Oof. My goodness, you're so big! How old are you now?"

"What?" My smile faltered, and I pulled back from our embrace.

"What are you, in college now?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Graduated, actually. Last year. I'm twenty two."

"Yes!" He grinned and pointed at me. "Yes you are." I narrowed my eyes slightly, but let him off the hook. I mean, how much work does he do on a daily basis?

"So what are we doing first? I mean, first I have to drop my bag off at the room-"

"Oh, honey, I'm really sorry, I can't spend today with you, I have an important meeting." Punch to the gut number two.

I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head, "More important than your daughter?"

He gave me a guilty look. "Look, honey, my friend here," he gestured to the woman behind me, tapping away on her phone, "Will give you a full tour of the park today, and then we can have some fun tomorrow, alright?" He waited for my response. "Alright?" I nodded. "Good," he turned and went back to go up the stairs, "Have fun!"

"Sure," I grumbled. The woman took my bag from me and gave it to another worker nearby.

"That will be delivered to your room later," the woman assured me. "Would you like to start now?" She took out her phone again

"I guess."

Rose looked at the scene before her and frowned sympathetically. Poor girl just wanted to spend time with her father. "I can't find anything!" Rose looked back to the Doctor, who was trying to reprogram one of the computers to grant him access to the Park's files.

"What, so the TARDIS was wrong? There isn't anything here?"

"Not that I can find. But there is still something they're hiding... If I could just get through this deadlock seal."

"Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation for us?" The Doctor gave up, straightening back up and tucking his sonic away.

"What do you mean? This is a vacation. Dinosaurs, doesn't get more fun than that."

"Doctor, dinosaurs sound fun, but I would have thought about something more relaxing. Like a spa. Why do we never do spas?"

"They creep me out." The Doctor shuddered and Rose shook her head.

"Spas and hospitals." He frowned.

"But enough of that! We're on vacation! Let's go see some dinosaurs." Rose smiled, regardless of whether she was tired or not. As long as she was with him.


End file.
